Typical Me
by Everything-In-Focus-94
Summary: What was wrong with me ? Who was I kidding there wasn’t someone else. There was a strong, handsome teacher who also happened to be a werewolf and a girl who had , had a stupid crush on him since her 3rd year in Hogwarts.Remus/Hermione


Typical Me

This was typical me. What was wrong with me ? I, Hermione Granger had fallen in love with him …again, and the man who had stolen my affections was none other than Remus Bloody Lupin. Seriously what was wrong with me… Ron who had fancied me for god knows how long had finally admitted it to me and I say…

"Umm.. Sorry Ron there's someone else". He honest to god looked like a puppy ,that had been kicked. Who was I kidding there wasn't someone else. There was a strong, handsome teacher who also happened to be a werewolf and a girl who had , had a stupid crush on him since her 3rd year in Hogwarts. Even now after she had left Hogwarts , the crush continued not helped by the fact he was my partner in the Order missions and now I can't use the excuse of a school girl crush. I hadn't been able to face Harry or Ron since rejecting Ron so that was why I was sitting in Grimmauld Place's library at 2.30 in the morning, what I sad life I lead.

I slammed the book shut and chucked it over the room. Placing my head in my hands and in turn on the table, I silently sobbed ,shaking uncontrollably.

"Rough Night?" a familiar voice whispered from the doorway, it was the one person who I really didn't want to see. I slowly lifted my head blinking back the tears that just kept coming. There casually reclining on the door frame carrying two cups and looking ridiculously good looking was the man himself Remus.

He slowly bent down and picked up my book, with a sad smile he walked over to me and placed the book and one of the cups in front of me and proceeded to occupy the seat opposite me.

"Don't worry its just chocolate" he smiled. I laughed silently, ironic how those were the first words he had ever said to me, the start of the end of my life or the end of it the start of my life take your pick. He noticed this himself and laughed shaking his head. I leaned back in the chair and drew my knees beneath me. Drawing his wand Remus motioned to the fireplace and immediately it burst into flames he then put his wand into his pocket and glanced nervously around the room .We sat there awkwardly neither of us talking ,drinking , even moving both of us refusing to be the first to speak or make eye contact with one another. Finally after a few minutes of this he could take it no longer and he asked a seemingly innocent question-

"What were you reading?" he motioned to the book on the table in front of us. I locked eyes with him but still refused to talk to him, the pain of admitting to myself that I loved him was still too raw. He slowly bent forward not taking his eyes off me and picked up the book. He turned it over and slowly ran his fingers over the front cover his eyes scanning the title of the book..

"The complete collection of tragic romances" he murmured, looking up at me. "What one were you reading?" he asked his eyes not leaving me for a second.

"Romeo And Juliet" I whispered back desperately trying to avoid his deep blue eyes that were boring into mine, penetrating my very soul. He let out a hearty chuckle.

"What's so funny!" I snapped scowling, bloody gorgeous werewolf teacher who's shirt is actually way to tight and you can see - snap out of it girl!

"I don't know if Sirius ever told you but Hogwarts used to put on a play every year and one year it was Romeo and Juliet" he motioned to the book. I shook my head captivated by his voice. "I think it was Hogwarts attempt at reminding us that we were not so different than non-magic folk, but it became extremely obvious who had the ability to produce this tragic muggle romance and who to put it frank didn't understand the muggle pastime of acting."

He snickered , causing my eyes to widen I had never heard Remus snicker, laugh yes but snicker? He'll be giggling next.

"It was hilarious , Lily was playing Juliet , Sirius was Mercutio and I played Romeo. When I had to kiss Lily in one of the rehearsals James actually jinxed some word which I will not repeat into a place I will not say as a reminder to… how did James put it 'keep it in my pants' "

I fell about laughing imagining the scene in the middle of a rehearsal, which luckily pushed the vision of a young handsome Remus playing Romeo and kissing me as his Juliet. Remus looked hurt and mock pouted-

"It was right in the middle of my monologue, I was so annoyed. That spawned quite a few pay back jinxes from me" he chuckled but sadly this time. I stopped laughing and looked directly into his eyes. He sighed and leant back on the palms of his hands.

"You should have seen me back then. Before Lily and James's deaths. I'm a shadow of my former self. I was once young and good looking, now look at me" he sighed.

Forgetting my totally inappropriate crush on my former teacher, I closed the distance between us and rapped his smartly on the top of the head with my hand. He looked at me shocked and confused his eyes full of pain.

"That ruddy hurt, you know" he muttered.

"Remus John Lupin! I never want to hear you say that again. You are still young , your smart, your educated, losing people that you loved made you into the most caring man I have ever met and as for good looking any woman would be lucky to have you, I mean I …". I stopped my rant when I noticed that he was staring at me intently his breath ragged as mine. I slumped into the sofa , once again unable to look at him as he stayed shocked at my outburst. I leant forward and picked up the book to lose myself in but two strong hands reached out and took the book out of my hands. I glanced up to see Remus staring at the book like it was a piece of road kill.

"Its been too long since I read this … can we read it together?" he glanced at me his eyes filled with tears. Such a cruel twist of fate, reading the greatest love story ever with the man I , well lets just say it … LOVE. I nodded and smiled a weak smile. He patted the sofa next to him and I settled down next to him cuddling a pillow for security, I didn't trust myself not to say something stupid so I kept my mouth shut and prayed he didn't attempt to strike up a conversation. Luckily he seemed to have made a similar promise to himself and we sat in silence both of us reading. As I had read Romeo and Juliet so soon before my mind began to drift as I studied Remus fingers as they held the book s ,the tendons in his fingers tensed making his hands strong, making the scars on his hands stand even more pronounced. Those hands joined onto equally strong and muscular arms which also tightened as he gripped the book. My eyes then flickered to his feet where they were crossed on the table in front of me , then up to his legs also crossed and tensed for some unknown reason. Realizing there was nowhere else to go but up my eyes then sneaked a glance at Remus's face, his face blank , serene but also old and troubled, old before his time I thought with a sigh. I looked at his lips mumbling silently to some part of the play. I smiled thinking about what might have been but knowing that it will probably never happen. My confidence returning to me, I moved closer to Remus and gently laid my head on his shoulder. He tensed momentarily as it was unexpected but then relaxed again casually placing a warm arm around my shoulder.

"An entirely friendly action!" I though scolding myself for thinking that it could be something more and snuggled further into the semi hug. We stayed like this for a few moments until I began to hear a soft voice whispering long forgotten words and emotions through the words of Shakespeare.

'This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this.

My lips two blushing pilgrims stand ready to smooth a rough touch with a tender kiss'

Remus whispered to me looking deep into my eyes , the blue once again meeting the dark brown. My breath caught in my chest but I kept my nerve and answered.

'Good pilgrim you do wrong you hand too much,

What mannerly devotion shows in this,

For saints have hands that pilgrim's hands do touch,

And palm to palm is holy palmers kiss'

My breath caught in my chest once more as Remus grasped my hand in his and gently placed it palm to palm with his. I gasped and looked at him a shocked smile on my face. He smiled back and gently reached out and cupped my face in his other hand.

'Have not saints lips and holy palmers too?" He whispered his hand not entangling itself in my hair gently tucking a stray piece away from my face.

'Ay pilgrim. Lips they must use in prayer' I laughed stroking my face against his palm.

Remus remained deadly serious.

'O' then dear saint let lips to what hands do; they pray grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.' He whispered his voice low as he bent low not allowing himself to make eye contact with me. I moved closer to him and gently grasped his face.

'Saints do not move , though grant for prayers sake' I said this time serious , looking deep into his eyes. Remus voice was nothing but a whispered as he said the final line the one I had been waiting for. He slowly raised his eyes to mine and once again cupped my face.

'Then move not while my prayers effect I take'. With that he closed the final gap between us and gently pressed his lips to mine. It was all I had ever imagined and more as his lips gently moulded against mine. I groaned causing Remus to growl against my lips and pressed his lips harder into mine.

After what seemed like forever we came up for air and he rubbed his rough cheek against mine and sighed.

"You know, Dumbledore's a genius." I looked up at him confused. " He told me a long time ago , how he thought that you felt that way about me. I think that's why he put us together as partners in the order. He felt that I needed to get in control of my feelings , I mean I didn't think I would ever feel that way about a woman again after Tonks died, but these last few months I have been struggling to control my emotions over you. I think…. I think I love you Hermione" I gasped as he gently brushed his thumb over my lips and captured them once more. As we kissed in the glowing fire, I thought about how it was typical me ,that the man I loved had finally confessed his love for me through the words of a book. How perfect that Dumbledore had conveniently left his copy of Romeo and Juliet out on the table where I was sure to pick it up … and was the perfect book to awaken these emotions in Remus. Oh yes I thought as I wrapped my arms around my ex-professor, turned partner, turned partner but in a different sense of a word, Oh yes Dumbledore was a genius.


End file.
